


Mister Glassman (peter parker x male reader)

by Lynnieliu



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Lesbian Moms, M/M, MJ is a good friend, bi peter?, gay moms, gay reader, reader is a super hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnieliu/pseuds/Lynnieliu
Summary: reader is a shy gay boy who has a crush on peter and is a super hero. song fic lowkey





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) sits in class, nervously watching the teacher write out notes on the board. You sit in the back of the class, so it was hard to keep up with the notes, especially with how fast the teacher wrote them. (Y/n) was afraid to raise his hand so he just dealt with only having half finished notes for the class, maybe he will ask someone to copy theirs? Probably not though. 

You could always ask Peter to look at his notes? Not a chance! It's not like you two were even friends or anything, more like distant acquaintances. He was the smartest kid in class and would definitely have good notes but you could never ask him for something like that. You sighed to yourself and looked at your hand, ‘Maybe I should raise it? No, that'd be super embarrassing…’

You left class with uncompleted notes, stopping at your locker to get your lunch and books for your next few classes. Your friend MJ came up to your locker to walk with you to lunch.

“Hey (Y/n), how was class? You look horrible.” she asked with a laugh as you rolled your eyes at her.

“I didn't finish my notes again…”

“You can copy mine if you want.” she said, ‘Wow, what a beautiful, perfect being.’

“Really MJ?! Thank you so much!”

The two of you sat in your usual spot in the cafeteria, the other end of the table that Ned and Peter sat at. Not only was it by your request that you two sat there, but it was only table open enough to fit the both you that also wasn't near anyone super obnoxious.

You and MJ continue to talk among yourselves while you copied her notes and ate your lunch until the both of you stopped to eavesdrop on Peter and Ned’s conversation.

“Did Liz get a new top?” Peter asked Ned. A frown sat on your face. You see, you’ve had had a crush on Peter for as long as you’d known him but you knew he had feelings for Liz.

“No, we’ve seen that before. Just never with that skirt.” Ned replied back. ‘It's actually a little weird how close he paid attention to Liz and what clothes she owned I guess? Like, who remembers stuff like that?’

“We should probably stop staring before it gets creepy though.” Peter said back. ‘Peter, sweety… its already creepy.’

“Too late, you guys are losers.” MJ said, seeming to have read your mind. ‘Maybe she has the ability to read minds!? No probably not, they just were being really weird.’

“Then why do you sit with us?” Ned asked, both him and Peter confused by her statement.

“Because this one here insists on it” She said pointing to you, making you blush. “And he's my only friend.”

They both just shrugged and continued on lunch as usual.

“MJ…” you softly whined at the girl.

“What? It’s true, they asked and I answered. You’re the one who wants to sit here everyday.” 

You softly pouted, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Lunch and the rest of school continued on as usual. You and MJ both went to the Academic Decathlon meeting to get ready for the competition coming up in DC. Liz was asking questions to teams of two for practice while Peter was talking to the teacher and Flash was doing God knows what. You and MJ sat together reading waiting for your turn to participate. 

“Let's move onto the next question.” After this point you completely tuned Liz out, not finding it important to listen her.

“You've never even been in the same room as Tony Stark!” you hear Flash yell across the room. You roll your eyes, not wanting to listen to his dumb remarks.

“Wait what's happening?”

“Peter’s not going to Washington”

“No no no no no no.” A bell is rung after that

“Why not?” 

“Really? Right before nationals?” Liz asks, obviously upset.

“He already quit marching band and robotics lab.” MJ said interjecting into the conversation. Everyone turned their attention to her. “I'm not obsessed with him, just very observant.”

“Guys, the internship is obviously really important to him. It's a really good stepping stone toward the future..” you said in a quiet voice. Peter smiled at you thankfully but your words seemed to fall on the deaf ears of everyone else. 

MJ lightly nudged you smiling at you speaking your thoughts, something you didn't do very often.

“Flash, you’re in for Peter.” Liz said.

“Oof, I don't know. I have to check my calendar first. I got a hot date with Black Widow comin up.” Flash said back. A bell rings once again.

“That is false.”

“What did I tell you about using the bell for comedic purposes?” the teacher said with a sigh. 

The rest of the meeting went on without any discourse, and you all went to your last periods of the day. 

Time ticked by seemingly slower than usual, after homeroom you went to your locker and bid goodbye to MJ saying you'd see her tomorrow.

You left the school grounds and walked home, though you weren't sure of what you were going to do for the rest of the day. You'd usually just walk around the city but sometimes you would stay home, especially when you had homework. You had no homework today, so perhaps patrolling the streets is what you'd be doing today. 

You got to your family’s apartment and slipped off your shoes at the door. “Moms, i'm home!” you yelled into the apartment.

“Good afternoon sweety! Did you have a good day at school?” one of your moms asked.

“It was alright.”

“Do you have any homework?” your other mom asked.

“Nope, I finished it all in homeroom.” you said before going into your room. You stared at your hero suit, a black leather turtle neck crop top and shorts with a mask that went up to your nose, that was in your closet before slipping on the leather suit, looking at yourself in the mirror. You felt bad that your moms didn't know about your superhero work, but if you told them it would only put them in danger. It wasn't like they even knew about your powers. “I'm going to be going out for awhile!” you yelled from your room, opening and closing your bedroom door so it seemed like you went out the front before climbing out your bedroom window and hopping onto the roof.

You looked over the bustling city. ‘Time to start fighting crime, I guess.’


	2. Chapter 2

You sat atop a building waiting for something to happen, anything really. Being a superhero is actually sorta boring most of the time, because there isn't a lot to do besides sit around and wait for something to happen. You sighed to yourself, watching the streets, but jumped to your feet when you saw Spiderman swoop in and basically fling a man that was on a bike into the air then started asking people if they knew the owner. You bit your lip contemplating what to do, I really should stop him… I think he's scaring people. 

 

You place your hand to your stomach and begin to materialize a pane of laminated glass from your skin and placed it down between the building you were on and the one you needed to get to and walked across. This is your superpower by the way, you can create and absorb glass at will. You picked up the pane and absorbed it back into yourself before jumping from the roof in front of the Spiderman.

“What on earth are you doing Spidey?” you asked the boy who was holding a bike over his head. He blankly(?) stared at you,

“Woah, where'd you come from!” he exclaimed. A late reaction?

“Don't you have ‘spidey senses’ or something? Why are you asking me where I came from, or were you to busy freaking out civilians to notice?” you asked, deadpan. You slowly took the bike from his hands and put it down next to the entrance of the store you were in front of.  
“Just leave a note or something, there's no way you'll be able to find the owner like this, or turn it into the police.”

Spider Man nodded at you and wrote a note and left it on the bike.  
“So what are you doing in these parts ‘Artificer’” he said speaking your hero name. You pursed your lips,

“I always patrol through here…” you said in response to his question.

“Yeah but it's been a few days ya know?” 

“I have a life spidey, I can't always patrol to stop petty criminals” you said waving your hand, dismissing his comment.

“Pft, you have a life? I've literally never seen you talk to anyone but me how could you possibly have a life?” He asked you.

“I take full offence to that,i have plenty of friends” you said straight up lying to him, you had all of (1) one friends.

“Oh ya? Name some” he said seemingly taunting you, you swore that if you could see his face he'd be smirking.

“If I did that I’d give away my identity, so why would I do that?”

“I was just kidding, come on gotta get a move on. Keep ‘patrolling for petty criminals’” he said swinging up onto a rooftop.

“Hey wait up!” you yelled up to him, summoning a pole from your hand to take you up to the roof of the building.  
“I'm going to fall behind if you always just leave like that.” you said keeping the pole figuring you'd need it in the near future.

“Well I gotta keep you on your toes somehow glass man” he said mocking you.

“Don't call me that! That's not my name.” you said pouting under your mask. This elicited a laugh from the fellow super.

“ ya, ya, mister glass, lets get a move on” he said shooting a web to another building. You softly growled before running to the end of the building and used the pole ou made earlier and a pole vault and launched yourself to the next building. 

In your superhero persona you were a lot more assertive and talkative, but Spiderman just inferorated you and it drove you to speaking more.

You followed him past the subway station and onto a train to wherever his next destination was, you were not entirely sure why you were following him around… probably because he told you to, to be honest. You found yourselves on top of a building looking over the town until someone yelled up at the two of you?

“Hey! You're that Spider guy on youtube right?!”

“Call me Spiderman!”

“Okay spiderman! Do a flip!” Spiderman does as he's told and does a flip,  
“Ya!” 

You snickered at him, you never really got attention like this since you weren't famous like he was and you didn't have very flashy powers.

“Maybe next time you can do the backflip off the building”

“Now why would you say something like that”

“It would be exceedingly entertaining to watch you fall from this building after doing a flip” you said with a shrug.

You continued to follow spiderman and help with his endeavors until he jumped down attempting to stop a car robbery, sticking the perp to the car. You inwardly cringed after they said it was their car, then why are you breaking into it…?   
The car alarm began to go off and everyone who lived on the inside of the alley began to yell at Spiderman for stopping a man from breaking into his own car. You backed away from the situation and decided to reconvene with Spidey in a little bit.

You found a food cart since you haven't eaten since lunch and it was around dinner time. You ordered a corn dog and found yourself a nice fire escape to sit on to eat it. You pulled your mask down and quietly ate your corn dog, you weren't to into corn dogs but like you didn't mind them.

“Hey I've been looking for you, where'd you go?” You heard spiderman ask from behind you. You panicked and pulled your mask back up above your nose and turned you head, your solid blue eyes meeting the white ones of spidermans suit. 

“Well I left while you were disrupting some people lives once again and decided to eat.” Spiderman laughed at your seemingly angry tone. He sat down next to you on the fire escape and lifted his mask to his nose and began eating a churro you only just now noticed he had. You continued to stare at him, wondering why he'd do that infront of you. Not that you could tell who he was just from the bottom of his face but still. 

“What, do you want some?” he asked, you were startled by his sudden question.

“N-no? Why would i? You already ate off it and I don't even know you”

“Ah, you wound me so.” he said with a snicker, continuing to eat. 

“Why did you even come find me?” You asked tilting your head a little in curriousity. 

“Well you know Artificer, your sorta like my sidekick!” You were taken aback by this.

“I am no such thing! You take that back!” you exclaimed jumping to your feet.

“Huh? But you follow me around all the time?” ha asked eating his churro cluelessly.

“Yea because you ask me to, it's not like I do it because I want to be your sidekick or something. I could easily take you in a fight, so if anything you'd be my sidekick” You said crossing your arms. You were fairly confident in your fighting abilities but spidermans not so much.You've also had a lot more field time then him, just because he got recognized by tony stark doesnt mean hes better then you.

“Hmm… I suppose because I like your company then, your a little touchy but its funny at least” he said smiling at you. You blushed at this comment but huffed and turned away from him,

“Uh… Hey Spidey… there are some guys robbing that atm station over there” You say having only noticed robbery just now from having turned around. Spiderman pulled his mask down and looked at the Atm station you pointed out.

“Finally some action.” he said swinging over across the street. The two of you fought off the criminals but at the expense of the deli shop across the street and while tending to the people with in the shop the criminals did end up escaping. You offered to personally replace all glass items in the reconstruction because it was partially your fault, though mostly Spidermans.

You and spiderman both briefly spoke about the incident before absconding before the police arrived. You went separate ways to get home, him a lot quicker than you while you went liserly. 

You arrived home and crawled in through your bedroom window and changed into your pajamas. The rest of the night was spent eating dinner and chatting with your mothers about your days.

**Author's Note:**

> Who would be a good date for a reformed villian from marvel? Comment below


End file.
